


I'm Gonna Be (The One At the End)

by tayscript2701



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Gift Exchange 2019, Hope you like this, M/M, Shiro doesn't have an illness because we have no angst here, Soft Boys, adam is constantly done with shiro, cuddles and kisses, if you love the Proclaimers you'll love this, keith is there for the ride, shiro may have committed federal crimes but hes a good boyfriend and brother anyways, so many post it notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayscript2701/pseuds/tayscript2701
Summary: Adam and Shiro reflect on something that had been with them for a while, and Shiro gets to put his ultimate dad puns to use in the best proposal ever done alive. It just took some time and a whole bunch of post it notes.
Relationships: Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	I'm Gonna Be (The One At the End)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm actually alive for once! 
> 
> This was written for the Adashi Gift Exchange, and obviously this is VERY late, but school hit me like a train and work took up almost 90% of my winter break. 
> 
> my giftee was @Theoatmealoogie on Twitter! I really hope you enjoy this because writing Adam and Shiro being dorks is the best thing ever, it was hard to write this but I got it out!

The first little message had been on a little post-it note a good three years back, Adam had been working on a major lab that Professor Holt had assigned and had fallen asleep at his desk. He woke to a door closing and a cup of tea with a post-it note sticking to the ceramic, Adam reached for it and read the small note, written in a neat but scratchy scrawl, ‘Don’t overwork yourself too hard, you can do this! :D - Shiro’, the two were only roommates, but seeing the little note brought a smile to Adam’s face. He ended up working on his lab until it was fully done and the tea was perfect for keeping himself in focused the whole time, when Shiro got back to their dorm they both didn’t say anything, just knowing that they had each other’s backs.

He had returned the favor a few weeks later, seeing Shiro stress over some flight patterns left Adam to make him some comforting cinnamon hot cocoa and leave a little note on a post-it attached to the rim of the mug. Adam simply left the mug next to Shiro, who was hunched over their shared desk, one hand running through his black hair and the other tapping a highlighter against his flight book.

Shiro ended up giving adam some cookies from the canteen as a thank you after he passed his exam, the two shared lunch, but still didn’t talk about the little notes. Even though the notes had been wholly platonic, Adam couldn’t help but admit that the notes had been kinda nice to see, that is, until he saw Shiro put down his tea and stand there expectantly.

“Takashi, what’re you doing?”

Shiro tried to hold back his laughter bubbling up in his chest, “I wanna see your reaction to my note…”

Adam raised an eyebrow at his roommate before glancing at the mug and grabbing the post-it note, he looked at it before his face went deadpan, ‘to me, you’re one in a Minion :3, good luck on your test! - Shiwo uwu’

“You did not just write this and hope that I would laugh my ass off, did you?” Shiro looked more sad than anything as he heard Adam’s tone.

“But it was a good pun! Because there’s a whole bunch of Minions in Despicable Me and you’re a special one!” Adam would never admit that he was actually rolling on the ground in laughter internally at the justification, but he really wanted to, if Shiro wanted to see Adam laugh at his little notes, he was gonna have to try a lot harder and get some better puns.

Over the course of that school year, the two end up sharing notes with one another, Adam making little notes pointing out how dumb Shiro looks with his messy bed head, mostly the notes were in lunch bags or on coffee mugs. Sometimes they had puns on them or straight up bugging the other with something they did that day or the night before.

Before exams the notes would actually be supportive, Adam’s saying, “don’t fret about that test, just know that you’re the best! :D - Adam” and Shiro’s having some form of good luck or little stickers on the post-it. At one point Adam almost saw Shiro laugh at one of his notes, face going red and breaths coming out quicker than usual, by the time Christmas had hit, the two had stacks of post-its on their desks from varying degrees of jokes to straight up insults.

Shiro wanted to see Adam laugh at one of his notes, so he went to the pun master himself on Christmas Day, “Matt, I have to ask you a favor…” The brunet looked up from his video game at his long time best friend and slowly put it on pause.

“Yes, dear lovely and wonderful Shiro?” Shiro had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at his friend’s antics.

“I need a really good pun for the future, I’m trying to catch Adam laughing and have been attempting since September, but now I’m running out of ideas and I need something big and so hilarious that Adam will have no choice but to laugh hard enough that his face goes red.” Matt hummed in thought at Shiro’s dilemma, rotating only a little bit on his bean bag to face his friend.

A smirk grew on his face and beckoned Shiro close, “I have a plan, it’ll take some time, but it will _definitely_ work on Adam.” Shiro got close to Matt, phone opened with the notes app, letting his friend whisper in his ear the greatest plan that Shiro has probably ever heard of in his life. Matt was right when he said that it would take a long time for the pun to actually make sense to the brunet in question, but Shiro knew that this would be what it takes to get Adam to laugh the way he wants him to.

The months passed by in a blur, and in that time, the post-it notes became more romantic and flirty, sometimes Adam would say, “The world may be dull, but at least you have stars in your eyes, reach for the sky space ranger! <3 - Adam” and Shiro’s slowly became, “Out of all the billions upon trillions of particles in the world I could be spending time with, I’m glad it’s with you :) -Shiro”. Shiro still kept reminding himself of the biggest plan that him and Matt came up with, but he didn’t mind if there was a little bit of romance in the mix.

Adam was brushing a lock of brown hair out of his eyes when Shiro brought over a fresh mug of Chamomile tea, “Thanks babe…” the brunet had been so focused on his studies that he didn’t notice what he had said. Shiro stood there, red faced and slightly clammy, before quickly leaning down and pressing a soft kiss into Adam’s hair before running out of the dorm room and to Matt’s room, where he shoved himself into one of the many bean bags the boy had, and screamed out of sheer embarrassment until his throat hurt.

The two finally talked about what happened in their dorm and Shiro had never been more nervous, and he finally confessed, “I kinda started the note deal to try and ask you out, hence why I started to use puns… so I guess, this is my confession to you Adam, i really like you, and I don’t see myself with anyone else but you.”

When Shiro looked up from his hands he saw Adam looking at him with teary eyes before getting tackled into a hug, and Shiro couldn’t have imagined something better. Those cute notes soon became love notes and shared smiles across the dorm room, leaving one blushing and the other cooing happily at the reaction.

Their first date had been spent at the park, sneaking pecks on the cheek and hands never leaving their tangled together state, Shiro listened to Adam sighing as he swung their hands between each other, “I don’t think anything could make me happier than this.” Shiro hummed in response before stopping to get them ice cream at a small vendor on the side of the walkway, he got Adam’s favorite Strawberries and cream and himself a peach mango. He paid the man and then went back to Adam, handing him his ice cream and then lacing their fingers together yet again.

It was a wonderful date, and it soon led to more and then the two started to share a bed, silently sharing kisses before knocking out in each other’s arms. Their first kiss was clumsy and Shiro got a little too excited and nearly knocked Adam out when their lips met.

Winter was the best time of year for Shiro, there wasn’t any snow where the Garrison was, but the weather had been cold enough to where he could wear his favorite hoodie and get cozy with Adam. However, when the black haired student went to grab his hoodie (one that said ‘NASA’ and had been worn enough that it stretched as Shiro got older), it wasn’t in its usual spot. “Hey babe? Have you seen my hoodie?”

“Uhhh, no I don’t think I have…” Shiro walked over to the small living space that the two shared and saw Adam resting on the couch, curled up with a book in his lap, and wearing Shiro’s hoodie. He sighed before going into the small kitchenette and brewing up some tea, and writing a note on one of the many post it note stacks that they had obtained over the past few months.

 _‘No one gave you the right to look that good in my clothes, keep rockin it hot stuff -Takashi <3’_ After the tea was done and he put the sticky note on the mug, he brought it to Adam, resting it on the coffee table for the brunet to grab easily, “thanks Takashi!” Shiro waited a few seconds as he got his own tea together when he heard Adam sputter at the note and yell out, “I was just trying to be subtle!”

Their next winter, was something different, both Shiro and Adam had graduated, Shiro going into the Garrison as a pilot and flight instructor and Adam as a lead professor in astrophysics and foreign literature, and with that, came getting an apartment not too far from base and finally taking the next step in their relationship. So winter had been filled with papers needing to be graded on the kitchen table, too many coffee and tea mugs in the sink, and lots of post it notes that made their way up the walls and onto bathroom mirrors.

And there had been an addition to the little home that Shiro and Adam were making, and that was Keith Kogane. Adam wasn’t prepared to come home from work to see his boyfriend of one year and a half sitting at the kitchen table with a pile of McDonalds and a small teenager who looked skinnier than Adam did when he first entered the Garrison.

“Takashi, what do you have?”

“McDonalds…”

“You know I’m not talking about that.”

“This is McDonalds,” Shiro gestured to the pile of food, “and this is a Keith.” he then gestured to the kid, who slowly waved back to Adam.

“...hi” Adam took a deep breath and took of his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Takashi, when you brought home the turtle it was fine,”

“He was hurt, I couldn’t leave him!”

“The little kitten was fine, and she’s an amazing pet,”

“Exactly why she’s still with us!” Shiro lifted the small calico kitten from next to him up and gave a big smile.

“But a CHILD, is not a pet Takashi!” Keith ate some more fries dipped in ketchup before looking between the two adults, “we are literally just about to turn twenty years old Takashi, if my dad finds out that you brought home a kid you’re gonna get hell from both of my siblings and get told that you defiled me to the point that we’ve had a child.”

“...but babe you can’t have kids”

“You get my point! But we can’t keep him!”

Keith silently let out, “I wouldn’t mind staying..”

“See! He wants to stay so I say that he stays with us!”

Adam groaned and then walked over to the table, picking up Peanut the calico on the way and cradling her in his arms, “You didn’t steal him did you?” The two at the table shared a look before shoving their faces with chicken nuggets, “Hey! You’re not allowed to do that!”

After the two had almost ate all of the food on the table, and explained how Keith stole Shiro’s car and in return Shiro stole Keith, Adam felt that he had a full head of white hair from how much these two stressed him out. Which is how the three ended up on the couch, Keith fast asleep with his head on Shiro’s thigh and Peanut curled up next to him, and Adam resting on Shiro as a movie plays in the background.

“I think I can get used to this,” Shiro pressed a kiss into Adam’s hair before resting a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “I like having a full house, even if it’s just a little apartment.”

Adam let out a hum before reaching over to brush the bangs out of Keith’s face, causing his face to scrunch up a little bit, “Yeah, I get what you mean, it’s nice.” Adam looked up to Shiro before giving him a soft kiss on the lips, the two smiling wide after separating.

Time afterwards went by quick, Keith got into the Garrison, met someone by the name of Lance, quickly becoming friends with him and getting more out of his little shell. Matt had gone off to be a proper engineer in the Garrison, even getting recruited for some of the bigger projects, and Shiro had gone on three different outer space missions, but Adam was different, he had gone back to Florida several times over the course of the new year, visiting his dad who was getting older, his new nieces and nephews, and his mother, who was silently getting physical therapy done at the East Garrison Base after her collapse on Christmas Day. He became more immersed in his work, not noticing the notes that both Shiro and Keith would leave him on his desk, and it worried both of them.

“Do you think I should talk to him?” Shiro and Keith sat at the dinner table, hearing Adam mutter and talk on the phone with his older sister, Ariana, as she catches him up on what’s happening back home.

“I don’t know, he usually is making dinner by now, but he’s just so stressed out…” Shiro hummed while fiddling with his hands, thinking about what his brother mentioned. The idea hit him and realized that this was finally his chance to execute the plan, to get Adam to laugh hard enough that his sides will cramp up and he’ll lose their now three year long prank.

“I have an idea, and I’ll need you, and Matt’s help with it.” Keith leaned in close to hear what his brother’s plan was, and was smiling so wide when Shiro got to the best part.

It took almost two weeks to get ready, the post it notes had to be perfect and fit the whole prank perfectly, Shiro bought the rings in the way he wanted them, and smiled at the two resting one on top of the other in the small ring box. Adam had just gotten out of work, and found Keith and Matt waiting for him outside, with a set of sticky notes on their hands, reading out ‘Follow us’ and car keys in Matt’s hand. Adam was worried but followed them to the jeep on the other side of the parking lot, the two took Adam’s papers from his hands and sat him in the passenger seat before climbing in themselves.

The drive had been rather short, Adam didn’t say much and neither did Matt or Keith, and when they finally arrived at the small park at the edge of town, Adam was rather confused, “Uh, why are we here?” Keith hopped out of the jeep and opened the door for Adam, letting him out before hopping back in and giving him a thumbs up. The two drove away before Adam could even think, leaving him alone at the entrance of the park, his phone buzzed with a text, ‘follow the post its on the trees’, Keith had sent the message.

Adam looked up and saw the little yellow and pink notes on the trunks of trees, he let out a nervous chuckle before walking towards the first one, he read it after taking it off the tree, ‘Every morning I want to wake up to you’, the next had been almost a continuation of the last one, ‘Wherever you go I will follow no matter what’. As Adam started to collect more of them, the more he started to see that they led him in a common direction, towards the center of the park, where music was playing softly.

He saw Shiro and nearly sobbed at the sight, wearing a suit and a lovely bouquet of flowers in his hands, Adam walked to him and had a teary smile, which Shiro returned happily, “You didn’t have to do this Takashi…”

“Well, I had to find a way of bringing back my beautiful boyfriend didn’t I? But I think my words will be a better fit for this.” Shiro held out the bouquet to Adam and stood back, but only a little bit.

Adam smiled softly at Shiro, hoping that all of this romance wasn’t for nothing, “Either way, I love this Takashi, I love you so much”

“And I love you too, but have I mentioned, that when I wake up, I know I’m gonna be the one next to you. When I’m going out, well, I’m gonna be right alongside you,” Adam felt his smile slowly go away at the familiarity of those words, “and when I get drunk, well I’m gonna be the guy who gets drunk next to you, and when I babble, I know that I’ll be babbling to you.” Adam could feel his resolve breaking, a laugh bubbling up in his throat as Shiro took in a deep breath and bellowed out, “AND I WOULD WALK FIVE HUNDRED MILES”

Another voice from the woods continued, “AND I WOULD WALK FIVE HUNDRED MORE”

Keith popped out with balloons before continuing, “JUST TO BE THE MAN!”

And Shiro walked up to Adam who stood in shock, “Who’d walk a thousand Miles to fall back in love with you!” Adam let himself laugh, his laugh was guttural and so booming, Shiro could only smile as his boyfriend fought to catch his breath.

“Did you do all of this just to get me to laugh?” Shiro chuckled before getting down on one knee, looking up to Adam as he pulled the ring box from his back pocket.

“I wouldn’t say entirely, but I think this was the only way to make it perfect,” Adam gasped and felt tears budding in his eyes, “Adam Leon Wadekar-Cadenza, would you do the honors of being with me for the rest of our lives, and marry me?” Shiro couldn’t even ask anything else before Adam tossed the notes and the bouquet to the air, colliding with Shiro and kissing him as hard as he can.

“Yes! Yes, a million times yes, Takashi I want to marry you..” Shiro looked dazed for a few seconds before smiling goofily at Adam.

“Well, I’m glad you said yes, because I win.”

“Huh?”

Adam slipped the gold band onto his finger and watched as Shiro smirked from where he laid on the ground. “Back four years ago, we made a bet to see who could make the other laugh first from those little post it notes, and now we know who won.”

Adam’s face went from a slight pale to a dark blush, “Takashi Hirano Shirogane! That-that is SO unfair! You used my happiness against me!” Adam was standing now, pointing an accusing finger at his now Fiance.

“Well, you already said yes to marrying me, so, technically, I win in total!” Adam gawked at the response and let out an upset huff.

“....I guess you won…” Shiro pulled Adam close and smiled at him, Matt and Keith groaning in the back.

“Say that again? I don’t think I heard you right”

“You win! Okay, but I get to pick out our wedding” from there, the two began to bicker, leaving Keith and Matt to watch.

“Who would’ve thought it would just take them four years to get here.”

Keith hummed before responding, “I actually thought they were married when I first met Shiro.”

“Hm, that’s valid.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little afterwards because I'm soft uwu
> 
> Shiro, that night: So, did you have a thing where you laugh only at that song?
> 
> Adam: Actually yes, Matt was the only one who knew this, but when my dad proposed to my mom he had actually walked five hundred miles to propose to her and actually collapsed at the front door of her apartment just to make that joke.
> 
> Shiro: So your dad remains the supreme pun king
> 
> Adam: Yup, always has, always will.


End file.
